world_of_cataclysmfandomcom-20200213-history
Kazumaru Uchiha
Summary During his early childhood, Kazumaru was honored among the Hyuga clan because at the time, He was thought to have a pure Byakugan, meaning that he'd have two. However this was not the case. At the age of 10, He awakened his Byakugan but it completely threw the clan off because Kazumaru only had one Byakugan. He was branded as a failure and as punishment, they were going to remove Kazumaru's eye to keep the Hyuga's secret out of Kazumaru's reach. His mother, Tsune was outraged that they'd go after her son and She took Kazumaru and moved away with Kazumaru, and her husband too to get out of the Hyuga Clan's area. To help him get stronger, Kazumaru's dad, Katsuro suggested that Kazumaru should attend the academy. During the academy, He excelled in classes, but often fell short to Akihiko who was deemed a natural prodigy. He eventually caught up to Akihiko though. He slowly earned the favor of his classmates who always picked on him for his two eyes. Kazumaru would often run home and lock himself in his room while he silently cried if he was picked on. Eventually this passes and he becomes a full-fledged ninja by passing the exam with high scores. Now a genin, He was paired up with Akihiko Ishiyama, and an Asami Inuzuka. They were assigned to the newly appointed Sensei, Suzuha. Kazumaru immediately was in awe of him. As Team 2, They completed lots of missions that range from delivering things to catch criminals. Kazumaru though learns of his father's history and learned of Orochimaru. He vowed to get revenge against Orochimaru so no one falls prey to him again. He goes to fight him in a blind anger which he was confronted by Akihiko, as well as Tsune and Suzuha. After being subdued, he returned to his old self and apologized. Suzuha chose to commence an exam that he learned from Kakashi. The Bell Stealing exam. Suzuha simply is just playing a game with them mostly but he wants to see his team's ability to trust one another. Kazumaru and Akihiko, as well as Asami worked together which impressed Suzuha, impressed him enough to enroll within the Chunin exams. After 3 years, Kazumaru defects from the Village due to the abuse from the Hyuga Clan's main branch of the clan. He met with Meiyo Hyuga, who was Kazumaru's Great-Grandfather. Meiyo led Kazumaru who was oblivious to who Meiyo was at the time, to a group known as "The Sakibure" Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A (Base) At Least 7-B (Both Eyes) Name: Kazumaru Uchiha Origin: Naruto Gender: Male Age: 12 (Boruto), 15 (3 Years after Boruto), 29 (Several years later) Classification: Ninja Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting (Can transform into animate and inanimate objects), Enhanced Senses (The Sharingan greatly enhances his vision and can even let him see on a cellular scale and his Byakugan allows him to see long distances and small objects that are impossible to detect with a normal human eye, has an almost perfect 360° field of vision, and can see Chakra), Master in Swordsmanship, Shurikenjutsu, and Taijutsu, Chakra Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Fire Manipulation (Can control regular flames and use Amaterasu to create powerful black flames that can burn anything and that only he can put out), Illusion Creation / Mind Manipulation (Can trap people in Genjutsu without eye contact, use powerful illusions that cause intense pain, and control others with the Sharingan), Power Mimicry (The Sharingan allows the user to copy Jutsu used by others, including combat styles), Precognition (He can predict someone's movements based on the smallest muscle tension thanks to the Sharingan), Duplication (Can create and use shadow clones), Durability Negation (His fighting style allows his strikes to inflict internal damage to a target) Attack Potency: Speed: Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment: Intelligence: Weaknesses: He tends to run out of chakra when using both of his eyes at once, severely hurting his vision; This weakness stopped as he got older and learned how to properly use both eyes at once. Due to his eye seeing nearly 360 degrees, there's one blindspot near the back of his neck that his vision can't cover. Notable Attacks/Techniques: ''- Sharingan (Mirror Wheel Eye)'': The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the flow of chakra. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing the user to pick up on subtle details. As the Sharingan evolves, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user, allowing them to see the image of an attacker’s next move from the slightest muscle tension in their body. The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorise almost any technique that he or she witnesses. The Sharingan's final commonly-used ability is capable of inducing a unique brand of hypnosis that involves suggesting actions and thoughts to the opponent through genjutsu cast by simple eye contact between both parties. * Sharingan Genjutsu: Simply the use of generic genjutsu used by members of the Uchiha clan. By simply having their opponents look into their eyes, the Uchiha can lock the user within a genjutsu of their choosing. ''-Mangekyō Sharingan (Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye): ''An advanced form of the Sharingan that is acquired through the trauma experienced from the death of the person closest to the Sharingan user. Over time, use of the Mangekyō Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the Mangekyō of another Uchiha clan member can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of an Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan. Not only does this process permanently restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person even greater power. * Mangekyou Sharingan'':'' Amaterasu'':' Kazumaru summons black fire that moves with his gaze. The flames are shown to be very resilient as they have survived complete immersion in water. It is powerful enough to smother any normal flames, and is said to burn for seven days and nights. '''-Byakugan (White Eye): This eye technique is the kekkei genkai of the Hyūga clan and one of the Three Great Dōjutsu. Wielders of this eye can see long distances (at least up to 10 kilometers), and can see objects that are too small for normal eye to detect (such as the tenketsu points on a human's body). The Byakugan has an almost perfect 360 degree field of vision, though there is a small blind spot located near the back of the user's neck. The eye can also see through objects as well as many barriers, and can see chakra clearly. ''-Juuken (Gentle Fist):'' By taking advantage of the Byakugan, the user can see a person's chakra pathway system. Juuken inflicts internal damage through attacking the body's Chakra Pathway System by injecting chakra into certain pressure points (tenketsu), subsequently injuring internal organs which are closely intertwined with the pathways. Once these tenketsu points are struck, they are in turn sealed and can no longer produce chakra for a certain amount of time, severely limiting the victim's chakra flow. * '-Hakkeshou Kaiten (Eight Trigrams Palms Heavenly Spin):' The user releases ckakra from all of the tenketsu points on their body and spins rapidly to create a small omnidirectional vortex of chakra that can be used for defensive purposes. * '-Hakke Rokujuuyon Shou (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms):' By utilizing the Byakugan's ability to pinpoint a person's tenketsu points, the user will strike 64 of the victim's 361 chakra points to seal off their chakra flow and inflict internal damage. * Juho Soshiken (Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists): Kazumaru's main way of fighting. He forms two large lion-shaped chakra shrouds around his hands, then uses them to strike an opponent. Doing so greatly increases his attacks' range and destructive power. The lion heads also drain the chakra network of those they touch. It is an extremely difficult ability to learn, as the slightest mistake in chakra control will lead to failure, meaning it is a feat requiring the Byakugan. This technique can be used in conjunction with the Eight-Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. ''- Katon (Fire Release)'': One of the basic elemental nature transformations. It is performed by moulding superheated chakra inside the stomach before releasing it via the lungs and mouth. There are also variants to this in the form of some mediums such as the use of gun powder, explosive tags and chakra flow into a weapon. * Great Fireball: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. * Fiery Sword Creation: ''A technique where the user manifests flames and they shape them into a sword, making the user's attacks inflict fire damage. * ''Blazing Shuriken: ''A Jutsu where the user can coat their Shuriken once thrown in a flame, inflicting small explosions upon impact * ''Meteor Blitz; ''The user does 10 hand seals and makes a huge hole of fire appears above the foe, and several mini meteors rain down upon the foe, either trapping them, or damaging them * ''Hell Pyre: The user leaps up in the air while doing the tiger seal, and by keeping his index finger and middle finger together, they coat those fingers in flames and draws a line (Or Circle, or X) while in the air, then they punch the drawn line to make it home in on enemies. ''-'Suiton (Water Release)''': One of the basic elemental nature transformation techniques that allow the user to manipulate pre-existing water, or create their own, by turning their chakra into water. It takes much more ability to create the water than to manipulate what is already available and expel it from their mouths. One of the most versatile of the five basic chakra natures, Water Release techniques can not only change shape but state as well. Moreover, the water becomes more solid in the process as well. * Diffusional Drive: ''A technique learned from Suzuha-Sensei; The user summons a small pool of water, from which liquid bullets rise into the air to pierce through enemies, and ends with a small healing effect on the user's team * ''Water Dragon Bullet: ''shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. The ideal place to use it is near a body of water, but if the user's skill allows it, it is possible to use it even in a place where there is none. The amount of water used will be in proportion with the user's skill. * ''Water Wall: ''A defensive technique that creates a wall of water around the user. The water is raised from below and blown out in the form of a circle around the user, to block incoming attacks or be used offensively to strike a target with the rising water wall. * ''Water Whip: ''The User makes a long water whip form in their hand. It's generally not powerful and is commonly used to repel attackers Others -He'd be voiced by Sam Riegal -He sleeps with a plush snake, a trait that carries over into adulthood -He wants to crush Akihiko in a fight '''Notable Victories:' * VS Katsuro & Tsune * VS Suzuha * VS Akihiko (Round 1) Notable Losses: * VS Akihiko (Final Battle) Inconclusive Matches: * VS Akihiko (Round 2)